In circles we go
by Lilikap
Summary: The past is back to haunt them. Everybody has one right? And most of the times it aint a pretty one. Taking from where the last one ' In Bocca di Luppi ' ended we will take a glimpse of how 'pretty' these angels are. All reviews critiques and feedback are welcome
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay folks, I had this in my pc for some time, I dunno what am gonna do with it, or if am gonna continue. Please review and let me know. Do I start the engines of a new fic, or do I delete this one?**_

_**LK  
**_

* * *

Kelly was walking slowly in the small dark street. Staying with Jill and Kris wasn't bad until she could be accepted to the academy, but still, she wanted her own small place.

She always was like that, never territorial, but liked the idea of her own personal nest.

Suddenly a tall young man with a mustache came into her field of vision.

There was little light in the area and Kelly became alert immediately. He was wearing a smart suit and seemed to walk a bit weirdly. He came into a pause and a pair of dark eyes locked on her own.

He passed her by and took a left turn. Kelly sighed. This was no time for trouble. She had to get back to her apartment. And she had to wait until she was of age to be accepted in the academy, she thought bitterly.

She came into a halt and sighed. The man seemed to had disappeared. She took another turn and and felt a strong hand grabbing her waist. Another closed her mouth.

She tried to resist but the grip loosened.

''It's me...'' came a faint whisper. Kelly turned around and looked into the familiar brown eyes. ''Sabrina?!''

''Shhhhh!''

''You're growing... a mustache?!''She put her fingers and pulled it away. Sabrina brought her hand on her upper lip. ''Dammit Kelly! That hurt!''

''What the hell-''

''I got troubles.. Where do you live?''

Kelly shut her lips angrily and pulled her through a door and up a staircase. She opened the door and closed it abruptly. Sabrina sunk into the small bed and lowered her head.

Kelly stood at her full height. ''You come back, _now._'' she said bitterly.

Sabrina remained silent looking at her feet.

''You come back, now, after leaving like this!''

Sabrina pressed her lips. Suddenly her shoes had become so interesting. And she felt ridiculous with that outfit. Silently she undid the first button to breath a little better. Kelly stopped and sighed.

''Why Bri?''

''Huh?''

''Why did you leave like this?''

Taking no response she crouched in front of her and forced her to look in her eyes.

She took a tired glare and then a pleading one. Sabrina rose to her feet and they kept staring each other. ''I asked you something Sabrina.''

''Forget it Kelly.'' She brought her hand on Kelly's shoulder and slowly pushed her aside. Kelly blocked her way with an abrupt move and she ended crushing on her. A small sound escaped Sabrina's lips and suddenly her body went limp. She collapsed on Kelly's hands.

Suddenly alerted, Kelly, lowered Sabrina on the bed and tore the black blazer she was wearing open. She immediately found the dark red stain spreading upon the white shirt underneath, at stomach level. She started unbuttoning intensely.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank you for you kind reviews. I am gonna keep posting small chapters for ya now and then. I hope those who reviewed are with me for the rest of this fic. It's nice to know I am not alone. I still aint sure where this goes but I would like to know. I hope you review and tell me what you think. Any critiques are welcome. **

* * *

2

Kelly breathed in deeply, trying to ease the pain of fear on her chest. She threw the black clothing on the other side of the room and unbuttoned Sabrina's shirt. She pulled up the soft material and gasped at the open wound underneath.

''Oh my God...'' she stuttered and her gaze searched for the phone. There wasn't any... she had to go and find a pay phone.  
Sabrina probably guessed what she was thinking. Her hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She fought the mist back and opened her eyes. ''No, not in the hospital... no... they're gonna kill me... no hospital...no...'' her grip loosened and her hand fell back to the bed.

''What?!'' asked Kelly in surprise. ''What the hell are you talking about?!'' She stopped as Sabrina's eyes closed and she lost consciousness. Kelly shook her gently. ''Hey! Hey!''

Her hands shook. Who would kill? What the hell was going on here? There was a knock on the door. She debated between staying with Sabrina and opening the door. Kris was supposed to be visiting. Oh my God not now... She raced to the door and opened it abruptly. Instead of Kris she faced a group of three men. Before she could say anything one of them had her in his hands, pushed against the wall. The other two stepped in the room. Kelly wrestled with the man holding her but he was stronger. He shut her mouth with his hand.

The taller one searched in his clothing and uncovered some lengths of rope. Before she could understand what was happening Sabrina was lifted in the air and had a noose tightly around her neck, hands tied behind her back. Her eyes searched Kelly as she was slowly coming round. The shorter guy grabbed a chair and got her up until he had the rope secured.

Kelly once again shook her shoulders in horror, in order to escape her attackers embrace and once again failed. The tall guy, a lean man with not much muscular built, wiped the perspiration off his forehead and nodded to his companion. He kicked the chair away from Sabrina's feet with a swift motion.

Only a block away Kris, was holding a shopping bag and was whistling happily. She scratched her head trying to remember where had Kelly said she had to make a turn. She decided this was the spot and turned. There was a flash of lightning , a raindrop and then a thousand more that landed on her head.

''Oh damn...'' she moaned. No umbrella. She rolled her eyes up and laughed as she soaked. Oh well, she thought to herself.

She recognised the building Kelly had described to her. Yep, that was it. The entrance door was open. Security for ya. She scratched her chin and raced up the stairs. Counting the doors she found Kelly's apartment. Only... the door was open. One look inside and she realised she was witnessing an execution.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you ,thank you, thank you all of you. I really wasnt waiting of that many reviews. I had in mind a small story for an one shot but now you got me writing more. What do you think? Do I make this into a full story? And dear reviewer, if you find my story boring and ridiculous... well I really am sorry. Thank you for your review though, I will try my best to improve.**

* * *

3

Sabrina could no longer see, or feel any kind of pain. Lost in a liquid, rapidly changing and evaporating world, small flashes of light and images passing in front of her eyes, she was floating.

In the meanwhile, Kris, the image in front of her eyes not sunk completely into her mind, was frozen in front of the open door. A well muscled back was between her and Sabrina's hanging body, which spasmed and then stopped moving. The back of the same man holding Kelly still in his embrace.

As adrenalin surpassed the first shock she was already moving and launching forward. She crushed into him and for a brief second he let go of Kelly. She found that time enough to break a punch and put some distance between them.

Fortunately for them the three men had nothing more to do in the room. One of them kicked the chair even further from Sabrina and moved for the door, dragging Kris along and then leaving her fall hard on the corridor.

Kelly was not interested in giving chase. She took a rapid look at Kris and saw her getting up, as she rushed to Sabrina's side.

''Kris come over here! Now!'' she yelled in horror. ''Kris!''

She wrapped her hands around Sabrina's waist, pulling her up, in an attempt to ease the noose around her neck. ''Kris!''

Kris was already up the chair with a pocket knife she found God knows who. When the rope holding the young woman up was cut none of them was prepared for the fall of her body, and they hardly managed to save her from hitting the floor.

They laid her down and Kelly put an ear on her sternum trying to detect a hint of breathing. It was there. As well as a weak pulse.

''I got a pulse... Kris I got a pulse!''

''Kelly what's happening! We need to call an ambulance!''

Kelly almost agreed before remembering Sabrina's word. ''We cant take her into a hospital...!''

''Why?!''

''Dont talk, just help me!''

''But...''

She stopped talking as Kelly leaned once more on Sabrina's chest. ''She stopped breathing... oh my God... oh my God...''

She tried to think. Think. Think. ''Kris pass me the knife, now!''

''The what?!''

''NOW!''

With shaky hands Kris handed her the bladed object. Kelly swallowed hard. Ok what the hell. She had to do this. ''Run to the kitchen, bring me a straw! NOW!''

''Right... a straw..'' without being really sure Kris grabbed a bright blued tube and handed it to Kelly. ''Ok and now what?!''

She stopped talking and clutched her chest as Kelly made a steady long cut across Sabrina's windpipe.

**_Okay, this is where this ends. See you on the next chapter... review please._**


	4. A daughter and what a daughter!

_Hmm... dear guest, you might be right, but everybody has the right to write whatever they want. After all we are no more than 2.000 words into the story, and well I do have a plot in mind. Plus, I had to find a way for Sabrina to bump into Kelly again. Thank you for reading all my stories though and still being with me in that. Bear with me, I actually DO have a plot in mind. Which is not what you think of Plot, it is - oh Well if you stick around you will see._

_**Now before I bore ya all with my long A/N there you go, fourth chapter, lighter this time. :P**_

* * *

4

Before Kris could react Kelly had literally poked a third of the straw in the gap on Sabrina's throat.

''What the hell are you-''

''I'm helping her breath! Now go, in the bathroom, first aid kit, now!''

''Okay, okay...!''

The blond hoped to her feet and grabbed the shiny bright red box and left it on the floor next to Kelly. She opened it and tore open a packet of gauzes. She placed them around the bleeding spot on her friends neck.

Kelly held the straw up with her right hand and placed Kris' hand with her left. She got up, opened a drawer and took out a notebook. She fished her pockets for change. Opening Kris' hands she gave her the coins and the small piece of paper. ''Go to a pay phone, call this number. It's Charlie.''

''Whos-''

''Doesnt matter, just do it! Tell him we need medical help, here, now! Hurry!''

''But-''

''Explain everything you saw to him, hurry up! I don't know exactly what I am doing!''

She looked at Sabrina hoping she hadn't heard that. She didnt look but rather heard Kris' footsteps as she run outside. She held the gauzes tighter around the straw to make sure no blood got in the way. Slowly Sabrina's chest rose and fell. Once more. Once more. ''Come on Bri, you can do it... you can!'' she urged feeling the heavy drops of perspiration running down her neck and forearms. ''Come on... come on... keep breathing... keep breathing... please...''

She knew she had an open passage to her lungs just now. She could not allow not even a tiny drop of blood to go there. If she did then Sabrina's breathing would stop immediately. She couldn't stop now... she applied more pressure around the tube.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. Kris burst in the room slamming the door behind her. She allowed herself to slip to the floor panting. ''He's...'' she tried saying between shallow breaths. ''He's sendin' '' she stopped to cough and breath deeper. ''He's a sendin' a doctor. Will be here any minute!''

''Good work Kris...'' she said encouragingly to the girl who had now paled to the sight of blood. ''Good work.''

There was a knock on the door. The two of them exchanged glances and Kelly motioned to the door. Kris opened it with hesitation. In front of them was a tall spiky haired brunette in her early twenties with a lollipop necklace and a T-shirt that read ''Scorpions'' She was carrying a small traveling bad.

''Hi y'all. How's it goin' ?'' she chirped.

Kelly blinked. The hell...?

''Um... not going very well... are you Charlie's doc?''

''Yeah, dad send me to help some Sabrina... where is she?''

_**Didnt see that comin did ya?**_


	5. When the past comes back to haunt you

_Dear reviewers, no I am not bad or unwelcome to any kind of critiques. i am just saying that the actual plot has not started yet, and, if you find it boring, your comment is noted. Give me some time to unwrap the story huh? Love y'all._

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this one... is not really happy. Find for yourselves. **

* * *

6

November 8. 1967 California

One more kick landed on her stomach as she rolled on the floor. She no longer felt the force. As long as the repeated blows stopped she curled and tried breathing. A heavy shoe landed on more time on her side and then a voice.

''Next time it's gonna be worse!''

It was male, that much she could tell. But she couldn't exactly make out the words from the buzzing in her head.

''Hear me Martinez? Next time it will be worse!''

There were some laughs. Then footsteps. She listened carefully. Then rolled on her side and finally lied on her back panting. She wiped the blood of her nose with the back of her hand and was aware of a steady stream replacing it. She closed her eyes exhausted and chuckled sarcastically at herself.

Opening them again she gazed at the full moon on the sky above her. Clean skies. At least it wasn't going to rain. Sabrina sighed. She tried to comfort herself with as much relief the cold ground offered and wiped her face again.

Footsteps got her attention again. She looked around and caught sight of the little girl who knelt beside her crying.

''I'm sorry... I'm so sorry-''

''It's okay, it's okay honey..'' she managed to mutter before closing her eyes again.

''It's all my fault... all my fault I-''

Sabrina sighed again. ''Shhh it's alright, you did nothing wrong. It's alright.''

She opened her eyes and gazed at the girl that seemed no more than four or five, and then smiled. ''It's all okay.''

She allowed her to lie on the ground next to her and lay her head on her chest, trying to get her some of her body heat. ''Don't stay here with me. You're gonna get cold.'' she whispered softly.

''I don't care.''

Oh she was stubborn. Sabrina chuckled again and pulled her closer. ''Okay then.'' she placed a gentle hand on her hairless head. ''Okay.''

She allowed the fog to swallow her.

December 8. 1967 Nevada

She held her hands close to her chest. The dark space, the all too familiar musty smell. The absence of heating. It was all getting into her head. She had promised herself she would never allow this to be done to her, ever again. There it was though. She had once more failed.

Tracing the painful circular marks on her palms and wrists, tears welled on her eyes. She stopped them there and wiped them with her sleeve. It was of no point.

She pressed her back against the cold wall and shivered. That overwhelming loneliness was once more too much for her.

Kelly now felt the tears roll on her cheeks. Silent, as they have always been. Mute. Like a person with a mute button. Forced to remain invisible. Personality erased.

The whole space shook. Someone was hitting on the closet door. ''Are you listening Garret?! Are you listening to me?!''

''Yes...'' she whispered.

''Garret I do not intent to keep spending my money on a deaf lousy orphan! Do you hear me?!''

Yes, she did. She heard him indeed. But this time the voice did not reach her mind. Not this time. She laid her head on the floor and wondered when she would be allowed out again. ''Who knows.'' she whispered.

''Garret if you don't answer I'm gonna open this door and-''

She blocked the rest of his words out of her head. It didn't matter any more. It always was the same. Always. And it would never change, she knew.

The closet shook, once again. And once more. And then the door unlocked.

**As always any critiques are welcome. Please review and let me know.**


	6. A stranger?

There you are. After you people insisting so much I stop picking on Sabrina coz it becomes boring i had another idea...!  
Enjoy and review please!

* * *

5

''Wow!'' said the woman looking at Sabrina up really close. ''She looks... bad!''

Kelly scratched her chin. ''Yeah we noticed.''

With her help she had lifted her and laid her on the bed again. She rolled up her shirt and gazed at the open wound with interest. ''Blood...!''

Kelly was already starting to doubt about how this person was going to help Sabrina. She watched her put on a pair of latex gloves and take out a scalpel from a small kit. She eyed the straw and touched it gently. ''That's one great intercricothyrotomy... good work!''

Kris, standing next to Kelly poked her on the ribs. '' Intec- Intercr- Interiowhat?''

Kelly lifted her eyebrows. ''The... throat cut thing... probably...''

''Oh...''

''We have a penetrating trauma of a sharp pointed object...'' continued the spiky haired woman.

''Um...'' Kelly started.

''Oh hi.'' she said. '' I'm Florence. Nice to meet ya.'' she chimed and removed the straw.

''Yeah... feeling mutual... Kelly... and this is Kris.'' Kelly stopped. ''What you gonna do?''

''She's breathing on her own now, we gotta let her find her breathing. I am gonna check is she needs oxygen. I need to maintain the systolic pressure above 90mmHg...''

''So you really are Charlie's daughter?''

''Well he's my dad.''

''So you are his daughter.''

''Figures.'' she said while examining once more Sabrina's abdomen.

''So now...'''

''So now, those of you who can't stand blood and gonna be fallin' on my feet please exit the room.''

Kelly shot a look at Kris. ''I'm ok.'' she mouthed.

Florence looked at Sabrina. ''Well miss Martinez I can guarantee you this is gonna hurt... some.'' She placed a small pad of something soft between Sabrina's teeth. ''More like a lot.''

''What's that?'' asked Kelly.

''Well, don't want her breaking her teeth ya know.'' she replied calmly checking her bag.

''Why dont you work on anesthetics.''

''Because she already has trouble breathing and I have to determine whether or not there is serious organ damage.''

''But-''

''Let me do my work here...'' she said softly.

''Sorry...''

''Now, Sabrina, get ready huh? It's all gonna be alright, just trust me here.''

''You think she can hear you?''

''Maybe yes, maybe not.'' She looked up. ''Can you bring me some water in a bowl? I need to clean this up.''

Kelly looked one more time at Florence. ''Are you sure about what you're doing?''

''You are talking to doctor Townsend miss Garret.'' she grinned kindly.

''How do you know my name?''

''I know a lot more than I seem to.''


	7. Demons of a pretty face

_** Seems the interest on the story has dropped. Guess not many of you like how it goes. Hmm... Is there anybody reading out there...?**_

* * *

7 Demons of a pretty face

Sabrina moaned in her sleep and shook her head as if to shake an unwanted dream away. Kelly was fast asleep on the chair next to her, her hand laid few inches from Sabrina's face. She stirred and tried to turn on her side. She fell back.

She opened her eyes. Everything was too bright. And too heavy. She breathed deeply and looked at Kelly. She had a serene expression on her face. Sabrina smiled and took a hold of her hand.

She traced her fingers on the small circular white marks on her friends palm. Kelly let out a small noise and laid her head on the side.

''Who did this to you Kell...'' she whispered softly, recognising the pattern, and squeezed her hand tighter. ''Just who...''

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply again. The room was starting to fade. She was tired. Last thing she saw was the vein of her own hand pulsing in a slow rythm. Or maybe it was her vision that was shaking.

_It was dark. She was restrained, held down by some invisible force. She tried to break free. Impossible. The darkness surrounded her. Where was she? Why was she here?  
''You did it again Garret. And this is your punishment.'' the voice was not hers. It was male. And low. She wanted out, now. Her breath was cut short as the pain started crawling up her body. First it was small bites on her hands. Now it had extended on her forearms and shoulders. She tried to scream but it hurt too much to. She started sobbing..._

And then she woke, sobbing. She tried to wipe the tears of her eyes and found that her hand was held tight. She panicked for a brief moment. Then noticed Sabrina. She was visibly shaking and clutching her hand. She loosened her fingers tenderly and checked her temperature. As she was advised she took a couple of pills from a bottle and helped her wash them down with some water.

She seemed to be in some kind of lethargy. As she looked closer on Sabrina's right hand, the one holding hers a while ago, she noticed small red marks. Nail marks. Then looked at her own hand and immediately wiped the little drops of blood there. She had hurt her without wanting to, probably in the middle of a dream.

''I'm sorry.'' she said apologetically, doubting she was even listening.

She walked to the small table and looked wryly at the small package there. She remembered Kris' words. ''My mum's made some pie for you.''

''Pie huh?'' she muttered. Well she was hungry now that she thought of it. And maybe pie would be good.

Paste your document here...


	8. Together we crumble

8 Together we crumble

Kelly wiped her lips with a napkin. Oh my God that pie was probably the best thing she had ever tasted. She smiled and the smile faded as she took a look at Sabrina. She sighed. Is she gonna be alright? She hoped so.

She drew closer and watched her face shift expressions. Her lips parted slightly and Kelly leaned even closer. Was she saying something?

''No... stop... no...''

Kelly held her breath. ''Sabrina?''

''No...'' came another faint whisper.

Kelly switched on alert mode ''Bri, what's wrong? Do you hear me?''

There was a sigh, then silence again. Maybe a bad dream. Kelly shrugged. It could be anything. She pulled up her shirt again. All this shifting and moving had caused bleeding again. She had to change a bandage soon.

_She was in a closed dark space. There was only the familiar sound of the cardiogram. And that female voice. ''Take the pain away... take it all away... please...''_

_She heard herself reply. ''Don't mum... don't go...''_

_The piercing sound of the cardiogram felt the same as the piercing pain on her right shoulder. White. ''Don't mum... don't no... no...''_

_Her shoulders shook in a small sob. _

Kelly was sitting on the chair, a book in her hands. She never found studying law interesting, neither pleasant. It was just one more chore she had to do in order to get accepter to what she hoped would be her future job.

At that point she did not know that someone was headed to her direction, and that someone would be a literal ''blast from the past''.

December 10 1967, Nevada.

It was one more time that she had to try and hide the bruises. One more time that herself, her identity was being crushed. It was one more time that she was less than a person. She was a hunted animal, once again.

''Hey you, what's taking you so long?!''

''You''?

She had a name. She had a name dammit, she was not an object she was a person and-

''Hurry up!''

Even though she had persuaded herself it would be the last time she would allow this, there she was, wearing long tight sleeves, there she was, watching everytime. She turned the water of and pulled on a bathrobe. She wrapped a towel around her hair and stepped out of the bathroom.

He stood there, hands on his hips. ''What took you so long?''

''I'm sorry...'' she muttered.

''Apology accepted.'' His gaze traveled along her body making Kelly wrap the bathrobe tighter around her. When he finally met her eyes he went cold. ''Now get dressed and get out here, nothing's gonna be done on its own ya know.''

''Yes sir...'' she muttered once more and slipped into the room.

There would be no end to this nightmare. Ever.

Paste your document here...


	9. Whiskey drops

_This chapter took me longer than usual. Judging from the absence of reviews on the one before seems I am left with only few readers. Anyway, here it is, to those of you who might be out there, thank you. _

* * *

9 Whiskey drops

February 13 1967 Nevada

''Well well Garret! Finally you're up!''

Kelly pulled her eyes from her feet to the cold blue eyes of the taller man in front of her. Her hands formed into fists and started to shake slightly.

''Is there something you want to tell me?'' he smirked.

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and squeezed painfully. ''Is there something, Kelly?''

''No sir.'' she muttered through her teeth and tried to pull his hand away. The grip became tighter and she was slammed against the wall. Her head bumped back and even she managed to hear the sound on the impact. She eyes him wildly.

''Get your hands off me!'' she demanded and tried to push him back.

''Uh uh, not a good start, really not a good one! Mmm...''

He leaned closed and she could inhale the alcohol in his breath. He pushed his body against hers and smiled. ''So, is there something you need to tell me?'' he whispered in her ear.

''Let go off me dammit! Let go!''

Sabrina jerked up with a loud gasp. Kelly was asleep once again next to her. She fell back again, struggling for air, clutching the white bandage. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She rolled on her side and got out of bed, one foot at a time. She kept both of her hands flat on the wall for support it was too much for her already tired body and she ended back on the floor.

Fever was taking its toll and she was now feeling delusional. For some reason she had to hurry out of that place immediately but it was so hard now... and she was too tired. She let out a sigh and everything went dark.

It was at that time that Kelly finally woke, with a gasp of her own. She got up and breathed heavily, just before seeing Sabrina unconscious on the floor.

''Oh my God Bri...''

She went to her side and got her back in bed with a lot of effort. She was just pulling the covers to shield her friend from the piercing cold when she heard the knock on the door. Her mind turned back to the men who had been there yesterday. No. She wouldn't allow them to come in again. Her mind raced. What could she do against them now, though? They might break the door sooner or later.

She approached carefully and placed her ear closer.

''Kelly, open the damn door! You think there is anything that'll stop my little sister from opening her big mouth?!''

Paste your document here...


	10. Heatbeat

10 Heartbeat

December 5 1968, California

''Come on now... let me out of here... we can talk over this huh? Come on now.''

''Just shut up Martinez. Show me your hands.''

''Here, tied, see? Just let me out. I don't know anything.''

The tall woman in her early twenties did not reply. She glanced at the girl curled in the corner, saw into her eyes, glimmering in the dark like wet charcoal. Her fingers traced the switch knife in her hands. She flicked it open and drew closed. The sharp blade reflected slightly in Sabrina's eyes as they both took in a silent deep breath.

She touched slightly the lightly coloured metal on her cheek and drew a thin line that started bleeding slowly.

''Tell me where it is. Now.'' she whispered in her ear.

''I told you I don't know!''

''Come on. You're the little know-it-all. I'm sure you got a very good idea of where someone could hide a folder.''

''I got a very good idea of what will happen to you if the guards find out you're giving around crack-'' she paused to somehow wipe her cheek on her sleeve.

The young woman pressed her hand on her mouth. ''Shut up!''

''Or what?''

The woman bent over.

Kelly unlocked the door and let a blond hurricane in. Jill, dragging along the younger girl burst in, looking around. ''Where is she?!'' she said and looked around again, before, finally, noticing the inert form on the bed. ''Oh my God!''

Sabrina stirred slightly and Jill lowered her voice. Kris smoothened her clothes in frustration.

''Kelly!'' she said, turning her voice into a sharp whisper. ''Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?!''

Kelly took a step back and looked around the ceiling for support. ''Because well... I didn't want to put you in danger...!''

''And why does she know?!'' she demanded and pointed at Kris.

Kris shrugged. ''Because I have better timing, accept it.''

''What?!'' Jill pushed her back angrily. ''You just _happened _to be here!''

''Well, I happened, because _someone _was bored to walk!''

''But it was raining!''

''So you send me, that's you fault, not mine!''

''It's not my fault! You're the one sitting in her butt all day!''

''Me?!'' Jill cried loudly, pushing her sister again.

''If you push me again, I'm gonna tell ma!''

Jill put on an unhappy face and crossed her hands on her chest. Now they could only wait, for what, well that's something else.


	11. Break down

**Thanks for the reviews, thanks for everything. Would like to see you on that chapter too. Love y'all. **

**Lk**

* * *

11 Break down

December 9 1968, California

''Please... stop this... I cant stand this anymore...'' Sabrina's words became a whisper as her eyes closed, trying for the so much needed sleep. The frozen water landing on her face and soaking her clothes brought back some of her senses.

''I said you ain't leavin' this place till you tell me where you got the folder!''

''I... look...'' her head rocked back and forth trying to remember why she was there.

''20 grand is somewhere in this place and _you _know where!''

Sabrina leaned her head back , not really sure of where she was anymore. The bare lamp that served to enlighten the room was suddenly moving sideways.

A dark shadow appeared on the corner of her left eye, but when she turned her head nothing was there. Instead the shadow was close to her right eye. She repeated but nothing was there, again.

''Martinez!''

''Huh...?''

''Martinez! Dammit!''

''I'm... um... not really sure... what you want... Miss... um?''

Her eyes shut on their own but opened as she received a hard blow on the side of her face. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

She could see people in front of her. Many people. Though these people had wings. ''Heee... they're Angels! Look mum, they're angels!''

The young woman took a step back and looked into Sabrina's eyes. ''What the hell you're talking about Martinez?! Is it some code?!''

Sabrina looked up. ''Mum... I'm really hungry... can you make me something to eat?''

''Martinez...? Are you okay?''

''One... plus one... equals... equals... two right? Or three? Maybe... no... we... um... heheheh yes... apple pie would be really nice mum!'' she answered with a big grin.

''Hey, hey Martinez! You're losing your mind, concentrate! Listen to me! I want the folder!''

'' Folder...Post office? You work in a post office miss? I... went to the post office with my mum yesterday... I hope we can go again today!''

''Martinez cut the crap! I-''

''One plus one...'' Sabrina rocked her head from the left to the right. ''One plus two... plus three... find x... where is x? No... not my ex... the x... no nonooo... hahahah...''

She frowned. ''Come on mum... I wanna sleep... please lemme sleep... just... for five minutes... five... or... four... even one... ''

The endless lack of sleep finally took the better of her, and for once in these nightmare days just for a while she drifted into deep lethargy, and this time not even the frozen water could wake her, not even the repeated slaps.

Kelly massaged her temples. ''Jill... you better go now.''

The blond shook her head. ''Are you two... gonna be okay?''

''Yes, we're fine, don't worry okay?''

''Okay...''

Jill turned to go. Kris was already waiting downstairs. Suddenly she stopped, drew closed and placed a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

''It's gonna be okay.''

''Huh?''

''I said, Kell, it's gonna be alright. Get some sleep.''

''Uh huh...''

Her distracted response told Jill she was really tired. Jill left that night, even though she wanted to stay. And she left because she had to allow Kelly to find her own strength now. She had to allow her to see cleaner, stand on her feet. So Jill left with hope forming inside her chest, hope for everything, everybody and hope that it is all going to be alright, in the end.


	12. I Numeri

_**Okay, dear Italian talking people I am deeply sorry, but Italian is my fourth or fifth language and oh well... my poor Italian might not be correct. If anyone is willing to help a bit, thank you. Any critiques appreciated. Please review. Wasnt sure how to give you the English meaning but hope you like it. See you on the next chapter!**_

_**LK**_

* * *

12 Numbers

December 9 1968, California

''C'mon Martinez, wake up, wake up, wake up!''

''Huh?'' Sabrina opened her eyes still dizzy from the minute micro sleep.

''Look at me! Focus!''

She smiled. ''Riiiiiight...''

The door unlocked and another woman came in, a bit older this time, maybe in her early thirties. ''Falcone, are you still trying on the Martinez gal?''

The dark skinned Italian rubbed her temples and nodded. ''Yeah. She's getting delusional.''

''Well, I think we found it.''

''Found what?''

''The folder. Under her bed.''

''Well, it was about time!'' Falcone said, and moved for the door.

''Aspetta Falcone.'' The woman held a hand up. ''Wait.'' She scratched her chin. '' È bloccato. In una baule. '' _(It's locked, in a chest) _

''Cosa?!'' _(What?!)_ The young woman looked up at her companion. ''Locked?!''

''Sì, it is. Ask her.''

''Impossibile!'' She turned at Sabrina who wasn't completely there.

The older woman spoke again. ''Un lucchetto...Con una combinazione'' _(A padlock ...with a combination.)_

''Tu! Parla,subito!'' _(You! Talk, now!)_ ''Parla, strozzo!'' (_Talk, jerk!)_ She backhanded her across the face but took no response. She shifted her attention to her companion. ''Quanti numeri?'' (_How many numbers?)_

''Cinque.'' (_five)_

''Che numeri?! Parla!'' (_What numbers?! Talk!) _''Tu sei morto! Ascolta mio! Morto!'' (_You're dead, hear me! Dead!)_

Her temper rose and she ended doing her best to inflict

''Calmati Falcone!'' _(Calm down, Falcone!) _The woman interfered and kept her from hitting their hostage again. ''Calmati!''

''Perche?!'' (_Why?!)_

''If you kill her we will never know! That thing will get messed up if we blow the chest and there is no point in trying to open it. Make her tell you the combination!'' The older woman said slowly, feeling her own temper rise, and her little Italian vanish.

''Va benne! Tutto benne!'' _(Okay, alright!) _She turned at Sabrina again. ''Tu sei morto Martinez.''


	13. Shooting Star

_**Thank to those who reviewed. The story is at a possible end. Got some ideas, would like to hear yours. Chapter bit larger than usual. Please review. Thank you. See you later folks. **_

_**LK**_

* * *

13 Shooting Star

Kelly drew closer to Sabrina. She was starting to come round. Stirring in her sleep, and moaning incoherent things, Kelly could tell there wasn't much of a chance to talk to her now. She leaned over anyway.

''Hey Sabrina?''

''Mmmm...''

''Can you hear me?'' she whispered.

''Stop... stop it...'' Some drops of perspiration rolled down her face.

Kelly sighed. ''Nope...ya can't.'' She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. ''It's okay.''

December 9 1968, California

Falcone pointed her finger to the small heavy chest in the middle of the badly lit room. ''Just tell me la combinazione!''

Sabrina blinked her eyes. ''Huh?''

''Idiota! La combinatione!''

''I do not... um... I... eeeer...'' She turned her eyes to the other person in the room. The woman shook her head. ''What's she saying?'' Sabrina muttered.

''Give her the combination Martinez.''

''Oh...''

''I numeri! The numbers!'' Falcone interfered.

''Numbers...'' Sabrina looked at the ceiling. ''One... two...'' Falcone proceeded in entering the numbers. ''Threeeeee yeeeeah hahahaha one two threee!''

''Stai zitto!'' _(shut up!)_ ''Idiota! I combinzione!''

Sabrina burst into a drunk like laughter. ''I... um... hahahahah... I don't... hahahahah... um... I don't remember!''

''I combinazione Martinez!'' the woman asked once again, losing her own patience now.

Sabrina shook her head criticisingly ''Por favor.''

Falcone frowned. ''What?''

''You forgot to add ''Por Favor'' in the end of your phrase... you should be more kind to people you know...I will be insulted if otherwise...''

''What?''

''Its from the basics in Spanish... you know...''

She could no longer keep her cool. ''Stronzatte!'' _(Bull***t)_ she cried and kicked Sabrina's chair hard, sending her flying to the floor.

At a brief moment of conscience Sabrina felt the chair she was now lying on break as she crashed with the floor. The ropes keeping her hands tied loosened too. She took in a deep breath and got to her feet with a jump. Nothing was visible anymore. Where was she? Why was she here? There was something she had to do but what was that? What... what what... There was something she should remember... but she had now forgot. She fell on the nearest of the shadows she could see and broke into a run. She was running free... where to... where to? An alarm went off.

She fell on someones hands. ''Oh, one of our little birds is escaping huh?''

And that was probably the last thing she heard, before she sunk down to her knees and finally fell into deep sleep.

Kelly once again drew closer. She could hear Sabrina's breathing become more shallow as the time passed. She leaned on and put a hand on the side of her throat to feel her pulse. Bit fast. She sat on the side of the bed and waited.

She laid her head back on the bedpost and sighed. A hand touched her own and squeezed. She turned to face Sabrina.

''You're awake.'' she said softly.

Sabrina squinted. ''Fi...gures.''

''How do you feel?''

''Dunno...'' She closed her eyes. ''What did... you do... to my throat...?'' she said, touching the bandage with her free hand.

''Ooooh... that... um... I poked a straw.''

''You... what?!'' she paused to cough slightly. ''What ...?''

''You really want to worry about that now?''

''You're right...''

Kelly rubbed her forehead. ''Sabrina...'' she whispered with the intent to ask all these things that had been spinning around her mind. The tired response stopped her.

''I'm sorry.''

''Is there anything you need?'' Kelly asked, realising that she could wait a bit more before bombing her with questions.

''No... basically... yeah...'' she stopped.

''What is it?''

''Can you bring me pen... pen and paper?''

''Huh?''

''Can you?''

Kelly raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Why? ''Of course.''

In less than a minute Sabrina had a small pen and a scrap of paper in her hands. She held them close to her chest and closed her eyes. Kelly shrugged and left. ''I will go get you some pills okay?''

She turned to the sink and searched the drawers. Taking no response stroke her as odd. ''Sabrina?''

When she returned her attention back to her friend she found she was already asleep. Her right hand opened and allowed the pen to fall and roll on the floor. Her right was still clutching the notebook scrap she was given. Five numbers were written there. Kelly shrugged once again. There were many things she could not explain. But she was too tired to. Maybe later.

Maybe never.


	14. Spare me some Paradise

14 Spare me some Paradise

Colonel Blaylock paced once more around the coffee table in his small apartment. From the little the government allowing him to know was that Sabrina Martinez had been released. But where could she be now? He no longer had many legal rights on here. But she just might need his help.

Taking care of his old friends daughter, ever for the small period of time they where together, was not an easy task. Both were strong characters, and as it was expected it mostly ended with a collision. She was intelligent, that he had to admit. But stubborn. So damn stubborn, like her father.

He thought of him a lot these days. Not even he could explain the sudden death of the Martinez family. Sabrina, as the sole survivor, was at the same time the only person who could tell him about it. Yet she refused. Not openly, but still, it was clear she would not admit remembering any of it, no matter how many times he asked her.

After her trial, when she was being taking, not even that time she talked to him. She didn't turn back to face him. She didn't try to contact him in any way. And now he could only search for her.

She could be anywhere. What was the point in searching any longer? If she wanted she could keep in touch. It seemed she wanted the exact opposite.  
If she wanted to go, there was no reason to keep her back. If she needed his help, she was free to ask. He knew she wouldn't. He smiled. May God keep her safe.

Kelly carefully took the paper from Sabrina's hand and placed it on the table. She pulled the covers up and listened to her smooth breathing for a bit. Then she looked up and closed her eyes. She was tired herself. Naps in the chair were not that comfortable, but now she looked forward to. But half an hour later she was sound asleep, the whole world losing its meaning in the fogs of some distant memory.

She woke up some times within the next couple of hours. The first time she just pulled another blanket on her and slept again. A while later she opened her eyes to see that Sabrina had managed to pull herself up a sitting position.

''Hey, what are you doing? Lie down!'' she demanded.

Sabrina nodded. ''I'm fine...''

''You look...''

''I'm better. Don't worry.'' Kelly noticed that her speech was not slur anymore. And her fever seemed to be down. There was a knock on the door. Kelly froze. She got up and looked at Sabrina, who frowned.

''Who is it?''

Kelly flexed her fingers in a nervous reaction. ''I don't know.'' She put her ear close to the door frame and heard footsteps leaving. Whomever it was, they had given up quickly. She unlocked the door and opened. She looked around. Not a soul. And then she noticed. On the door knob. From the outside. There was a grenade pin hanging loosely.


	15. Halfway there

_Hello, just letting you know next chapter from ''The Dove'' is up. Please keep reading and review. See you on the next chapter. _

15 _Halfway there_

Kelly froze. For a brief second she did not really recognize the object. When she did, her eyes instinctively turned around for the other half. Before she could think even that, two things happened simultaneously. A firm hand grabbed the collar of her shirt from behind and she was pulled back, breathless. At the same time blinding light filled the room and after that everything went dark.

Fuzzy... it was all light, like she was seeing though shallow glass. Her chest felt afire. It felt like a small explosion was going off on the side of her head too. She cracked her eyes open. Was it a nightmare?

Flying dust everywhere. Cold. Numb. Darkness now.

She looked around. There was an immense weight on her chest, but now she understood it was not emotional. A huge piece had came of from the bedroom wall and had found its place on her stern, trapping her underneath.

She tried to talk but only thing escaping her was a chocking sound. God, it hurt so much. She tried to push it but her hands did not respond, as they were pinned on her sides. She started getting claustrophobic.

She heard a cough. Then some other sounds. She glanced at the dark outline moving or rather, crawling closer. ''Ke...lly?'' came the faint whisper.

Sabrina dragged herself approaching her, ignoring the sting on her hands. ''Kelly?''

Kelly closed her eyes. A hand cupped her cheeks and she felt the weight on her chest move slightly. Sabrina gritted her teeth and pushed more. ''C'mon Kelly... help me...''

Finally the solid piece budged and was pushed on the floor. Sabrina collapsed on her side panting and Kelly could no longer keep her eyes open. She let go.

She felt a steady push on her side. ''Please Kell... hang on... wake up... please...''

Kelly opened her eyes again and turned her head to the side, trying to find a non painful angle. Sabrina was panting heavily, lying next to her. ''Please Kell...''

Pain was clearly etched in her face and Kelly made an effort to keep her mind awake.

''What... what did just happen...?'' she whispered.

She saw Sabrina shake her head. ''I... I dunno... I...'' She shut her eyes. ''Kell...''

''We're messed up, ain't we now?'' Kelly almost chocked a laugh for her.

''Guess... so.''

Kelly reached for her hand and squeezed it. In the almost absolute darkness it was the only thing she could do. ''We're gonna be okay.''

Sabrina kept her hand in hers. ''You think?''

''Yeh, I do...''

''It was... a hand grenade?''

Kelly half shrugged. ''I think so.''

''Are you badly hurt?''

''Dunno. Are you?''

Sabrina shrugged herself. Kelly pulled somewhat closer and the cold became a little more bearable. The both coughed a bit and then stopped. They allowed themselves a little rest, hoping that help would come soon.


	16. Countdown

_Hello folks. I have been thinking from the beginning of this fic about Jill and Kris. I didn't really consider of giving them a past but I wanna ask you. I have some ideas. What do you think? Do I proceed?_

* * *

16 _Countdown _

January 4, 1960, California, suburbs

The little girl, with the cradled hand had just proceeded into the depths of her dorm. The place, humid and cold was not what one would call pleasantly a home. She was a weird one. Hardly a person had ever heard her talk. As people said, it was too late.

It was a cold moist afternoon, and she had just begun to adjust to her surroundings. It was only the second night this darkness had circled her. Only the second night she had to face the world after leaving the harsh walls of the local hospital.

She stood still and watched as her breath turned into small white clouds and evaporated. She breathed in the cold once again. She sat low and pulled her legs close to her body. She probably was the only one outside with this weather.  
Better.

She breathed in again, then breathed out.

But was she really the only one? As she turned around she saw in the distance another figure. Tall and lean, a brunette was standing alone somewhere between the trees. The girl got to her feet and paced closer, fearing of the little sound the thin layer of snow under her feet would make. The stranger, a young woman, a lot older, to her perceptive, was doing nothing but spinning around and kicking in the air, something Sabrina was not able to understand at this time.

''Hey...'' she said lowly but stopped as the woman did not tun to face her. She drew even closer and it was only then when finally she stopped and looked at her.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked with a harsh, but low leveled voice.

Sabrina looked at her feet. ''I... um...''

''Look at me when you talk. I can't read your lips otherwise.'' she smiled and bent over. ''Hi, I'm Jane.'' She comically stretched a hand for her. ''You?''

''Kelly... ugh...'' Sabrina stirred and untangled Kelly's hands from her. ''Kell...''

The other girl let out a loud sigh and a small moan. ''What?''

''You got your head... on my belly... hear me?''

''Oh...'' She pulled away slowly and rubbed her eyes. Every bone on her back ached. She turned to face Sabrina. She didn't look good. She realised neither she would be looking good. ''Do you hurt?''

Sabrina nodded and laid her head back. ''I am not really... sure.'' She blinked. ''Do you?''

''Mmmm...''

''Where?''

She sighed. ''My back...''

Sabrina twitched her cheek ''Is it broken?''

''I don't think so...Maybe a rib... I don't know... I don't know anything... ugh...'' Some tears rolled down her cheeks. She was tired, so tired, hurting, oh my God why ... why all this?

''Kelly?'' There was something quiet in her voice. Pleading, not demanding.

The brunette sniffed feeling already frustrated for letting someone see her feeling like that. ''Uh-huh?''

Her eyes wondered on Kelly's. ''We're gonna be fine, okay?''

''How... do you know that? What if-'' She frowned in despair.

Sabrina placed her index on her lips nodding her to stop. ''I just do.''


	17. Shower me with Sunshine

Long absence I know. Real life enjoys messing with me. Thanks for being here.

17 Shower me with sunshine

15 August, 1965 California

''Kris?! Kris were are you?!'' Jill pushed through the bushes and broke into a run among the field. It was a bright shiny day with clear skies. Clouds were gathering at a point, somewhere north. ''KRIS!''

It was when she listened very carefully that she was able to hear the small sounds of a person sobbing. Her tone softened. ''Krissy?''

''Hey... I told you to not call me that...'' came her sister's trembling voice.

Jill smiled and bended over the bush Kris was hiding. ''Hello there.''

Kris looked away.''What now?''

''Are you okay?'' said Jill tracing her fingers over the first scrapes on her sister's face.

''Dad's drunk again.''

Jill lowered her gaze.''Did he-''

The younger sibling shook her head. ''I fell.''

''Kris, come here.'' Jill pulled her into a tight embrace and felt her sobbing quietly. ''It's okay honey, it's okay...Hush now... it's okay... it's alright...''

She sat down next to her and stroked her hair reassuringly. ''Come on now... shhh... come on...'' She flashed a toothy grin to her sister and wiped the tears away with her hand. She found a tissue deep in her pocket. ''Now, blow little trouble. Let's get you cleaned and we can go for a walk until stuff cools down huh?!''

Kris mumbled something and turned around, tempting her sister in a bear hug, which she did. The both fell on the ground laughing. Kris got up first and broke into a run, challenging her sister to follow.

''Kell?''

''Mmm...''

''Kelly?''

''Ugh...''

''Kelly... come on.''

Kelly opened her eyes and flinched immediately at the sight of Sabrina yielding a needle and a sewing thread. ''The hell you-''

''Please, don't move.''

Kelly knitted her eyebrows. ''What?!''

''You have a huge bleeding gash on your forehead. If you could just stop moving and let me-''

Kelly pulled herself away, as much a her hurting back allowed.''What the hell is wrong with you?!''

''Wrong with me?! You're gonna bleed to death!'' She knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

''Get offa me you nutter! She yelled using both of her hands to push Sabrina away. She ended on her back struggling for air next to Kelly.

''You... idiot...'' she muttered and closed her eyes. Kelly immediately regretted her action and sighed.

''Sorry.''

''Well, yeah, whatever.''

Sabrina grinned dangerously and with a twist of her body she had her pinned on the floor. ''Now, don't you dare move!''

Having only one free hand, Kelly used it to swat Sabrina's legs of her. ''Hey, let me go! What are you doing?!''

''I am going to stitch you up.''

''You are going to freaking sew my forehead!

Sabrina raised her eyebrow. ''You can put it that way.'' she said calmly.'' She used her knee to keep Kelly's other hand down. ''Now, I am going to make this as less painful as I can.''

Kelly stirred. ''BUT-''

''You are the one who poked a straw in my throat miss. Now shut up.''


	18. Heart Silencer

18 Heart Silencer

Kelly kept struggling under Sabrina, until she realised there was no way she could help her friend this way. The both stopped for a wrestling for a brief second and that was the time that Kelly finally took a glimpse of her eyes, and let the primal look she found there sink in. What she had decoded as anger, turned not to be, as she took her hands away from her face.

Sabrina shook her head. No way to work like this. She stiffened her lip.

''I'm sorry Kell.''

''Sorry for wha-''

Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, two small lightnings, starting from just underneath both of her ears, shot through her head. Sabrina grabbed her head and lowered it on the floor before she completely dived into blissful deep sleep.

Sabrina had to work quick. She could not know how much time she had before Kelly was conscious again, but sloppy work would be like no work. She took her time keeping the needle under the little lighter she found. Then she got herself to detach from all feelings. Gawd, she could never be a doctor or a surgeon, being afraid even to cut through skin for her friends good. As she now worked with steady hands, her mind raced back to events she wished she had forgotten. She finished her work, placed everything out of sight and then lowered herself on the floor with a loud sigh.

She put her hand as to keep safe, the painful spot on her lower abdomen. When her teeth started to hurt from the force she was applying she sighed again and closed her eyes.

She felt Kelly beside her curl in fetal position, and was surprised to be pulled in a tight embrace. It seemed that when Kelly was asleep she hugged whatever was close. Well, the extra body heat was welcome anyway. Sabrina smiled and crossed her hands close to her chest. Kelly had a weird vulnerability when asleep. Even now Sabrina could sense the faint hint of cynicism on her lips. A slight audacity and yet a gentleness. The effort of defense obvious. Curled up in herself. Beyond all, Kelly was a brave person but her body language betrayed her stress now. Sabrina stood still a while, watching, sensing, smelling the light scent of plaster in the air. Taking it all in. What could she do now, trapped, and in such a weak state. That was all she could. Kelly would kill her when he woke for sure.

They should be coming anytime now. They should. Someone should.


	19. Still Breathing

_To my friend LAeyball... yes, we are STILL breathing._

* * *

19 Still Breathing

January 4, 1967, California, suburbs

''Damn it Jane!''

''Sabrina, stop swearing and concentrate!''

''How the hell am I supposed to concentrate when... ARGH!'' Sabrina pushed the young woman away from her.

The both lay laughing for a while. Jane was now an employee, in charge of cleaning the yard and the dorms. The snow underneath them was cold, but flushed as they were they did not feel it. Sabrina was the first for a comeback but before she managed to pin Jane down she was thrown behind and breathless from a reverse kick.

As they started what would look like a choreography to a stranger they both shared looks of understanding. About an hour later Sabrina was the one locked in a rather uncomfortable position, struggling to get her foot bent on the right side and not over her head. She pushed Jane away again.

''Okay, enough...'' she said, half laughing, half trying to catch her breath.

A familiar voice echoed. ''Hey, Martinez... there's a guy asking fer ya!''

Sabrina frowned. No one had tried to contact her for years. She shot a look at Jane and got up. Jane kept her eyes on her until her lean figure was nothing but a fading shadow between the trees. And that was the last time she saw her.

As Kelly surfaced from the darkness she found she had her hands tight around what seemed to be Sabrina's shirt. She let go and tried to relax her tensed fingers. Sabrina stirred and she seemed to be asleep. Kelly pulled away slightly. Her friend was already sweating, sign of a rising fever.

Her mouth was dry. Just how long had they been in here? She looked up. Her little apartment was really low on the building basement. It seemed the rest of the building had tumbled above them.

Sabrina stirred again. Kelly was tempted to wake her but she stopped herself. Her fingers traced up on her forehead and she almost gasped. Sabrina raised one eyebrow and opened one eye.

''So you're awake.'' she mumbled.

''Yeh, seems.''

''What did you do to me?!''

''Stitched you up.''

''With.. sewing thread?!''

''Yeh.'' she yawned and rolled on her side.

Kelly rolled her eyes up trying to see. ''Wait... what colour?!'' She attempted to touch it but changed her mind.

Sabrina scratched her head and curled to keep herself warm. ''Pink.''

Kelly's eyes widened. She was going around with a pink forehead? ''WHAT?!''

Sabrina rolled again trying to shield her ears. She opened her mouth to talk but a massive sound interrupted their fight.


	20. Mints, Marshmellows and Chewing Gums

20 Mints, Marshmellows and chewing gums...

May 25, 1969, Nevada

As Kelly arose from the silent drug of sleep she found herself in another place. It felt like she had slept for ages. The first thing she found out was able to see only from one eye. She moaned, feeling the scrape of a tube in her throat. A woman with white clothes and a striking resemblance to Snow White came in, the room, the place she was. She looked at her and smiled.

''You are awake Miss Garret.'' she said in a calm voice.

It was clearly daylight, and the last of winters cold was fading. Kelly suddenly felt panic and brought a white-bandaged hand on her throat. Why was her hand bandaged? What the hell... happened?

The woman, a nurse, Kelly thought. The place... a hospital.

The nurse drew closer. ''I am going to remove the endotracheal tube. I want you to stay still so I won't damage your vocal chords. Is that clear?''

Kelly nodded and the woman removed the plastic and took it away from her. She pressed a white bandage and covered her neck. ''Here, all done.''

She pulled her covers up. ''There is a policewoman outside, wanting to talk to you. Are you okay if I let her in?''

Kelly nodded again. ''Yes...'' she whispered, even that scraping her already hurting throat.

The nurse left and as the coldness of the room became unbearable, something that had nothing to do with temperature, another person came in. It was a black woman, in full police uniform, pistol resting loosely on the side of her hip. She pulled a chair close and smiled at her, giving the smell of fresh mint to the environment around her. She seemed young, late twenties at most, and her smile was all Kelly could focus, before the fog of sleep took over. She was there a bit while when she woke, notepad on hand.

''Hello Miss Garret, I am officer Carla Louis. You're in the hospital.''

A crack of light momentarily blinded them. Sabrina's hand moved to Kelly, in an instinctively protective gesture. Kelly pushed her away and tried to move, but her back wouldn't let her. She put both hands down, palms facing the ground. She drew in a chilly breath of air. There was an opening now, just above them.

A mans head appeared, eyebrows knitted. Sabrina pushed herself into a half sitting position. ''Hey!'' she exclaimed, but the man disappeared. Kelly struggled from her own position. She would be worried, if it wasn't Frorence's head that popped next.

''Heeeeeeey, Martinez! Nice to see you up, aint it?!'' She stopped chewed her gum to flush her a toothy grin. ''How you doin' Garret? Not looking good are we?''

Her face disappeared too. Kelly heard her voice though. ''Hey Buck! Move that thing here! We got 'em!'' She popped back just to flash another grin. ''Hang on there, we're gettin' ya out soon.''

Then she left and they were sunk in silence, dumbfounded. Sabrina shook her head in confusion and shot a look at Kelly. ''Who the hell is she?''

''Um... she's a doc... she's Charlie's daughter.''

''Charlie dude?!''

''Yeh, she worked on ya.''

''Oooooh...'' she dragged the word, letting it sink in. ''Ya people make it sound like I was out for ages.''

Kelly lifted her eyebrows.''Felt like it.''

Every now and then they heard a loud sound and the light crack grew larger.

The both lay down, eyes closed.

Kelly sighed and Sabrina let out a small laugh.

''Ya know something?''

''What is it now?''

''I want marshmellows...''


	21. Our Stars are the same

21

Our stars are the same

Sabrina lay curled in front of the fireplace. The floor had taken her body temperature and was not cold anymore. The flames sparkled and reflected in her eyes as her mind traveled elsewhere, beyond time, beyond place. Beyond situations.

She lay there, lost in a dozed state, just before falling asleep. She heard footsteps. Her neck stretched up and follow Florence's elegant legs as the young woman lowered herself into a crouch in front of her. A blanket was thrown over her, and she welcomed the warmth.

''Why are you on the floor?'' she asked gently.

''Dunno.''

Charlie's Mansion was a dark and cold two-floor building with high ceilings and long corridors. Expensive paintings hung from the walls, along with small statues.

''I had no idea Charlie dude was a fancy man.''

Florence laughed and sat down, cross legged. ''Well my ma had... lets say an elaborate taste.

''Had?''

She shrugged. ''They're divorced.''

''Oh.''

Uncomfortably she scratched her chin. ''How do you feel?''

''Pain killers are kicking in.'' She cleared her throat. ''How is Kelly?''

''Some bruising... some bumps now and there... some sutures... she will need to stay in bed for a couple of days, maybe a week... rest... but she's gonna be okay. I was worried about the state of her spinal cord but nothing was damaged. ''

''So that's a good thing huh?''

''Yeah. She's on sedatives for the night.''

November 6, 1965 , California, suburbs

''And why the hell do you trust me huh?''

''What do you mean Jane?''

Her dark eyes lowered to Sabrina as she lit another cigarette.

''I mean I would kill you if you got in my way.''

Sabrina laughed. ''So would I.''

Jane exhaled the white smoke as Sabrina lied down. The rooftop was a nice place to be at night.

''At least you were never a cry baby.''

Sabrina closed her eyes. ''Mmm...''

She took another lungful of smoke. ''Do you think of running away Sabrina?''

Sabrina coughed before she answered. ''Yeah. You?''

''Heh...''

''We would never make it anyway.''

''Make it where...There's nowhere for us to go.''

''That's what I'm saying.''

Sabrina raised her gaze at the full moon and wondered if anybody else shared this view with her,miles away.


	22. Payback and brand new start

_Hey is anybody around or I'm just writing for myself?_

* * *

22 Payback and brand new start

Sabrina pulled herself up with an audible gasp. Florence rose to her feet and put a supporting hand around her.

''Hey, why don't you um just go get some rest?''

Sabrina lifted her chin up to eye the taller woman. ''I'm okay... really.'' She pushed her back gently. ''Where's Kelly? I would like to see her, please?''

''Sure... she's probably sleeping though. Don't wake her. ''

''Okay...''

''Under one condition.''

Sabrina looked her in the eye again. She was grinning. ''Huh?'' This person is a mystery, she thought.

''You'll let me take you there.''

''What do you-''

Florence put her and around her waist and pulled Sabrina's around her shoulders. ''Now, I don't want you dropping okay?''

Sabrina realised this was a good time to let go. Something told her she could trust this person. So she let her keep her steady and lead her up a staircase and through a door.

Kelly seemed to rest peacefully under the warm covers of a comfortable bed and Sabrina smiled involuntarily. Florence pointed a chair. ''Stay there and don't move around much.'' Her features softened somewhat.

As soon as Florence left Sabrina got to her feet and leaned on Kelly's bed. The girl was breathing shallowly and nothing betrayed her swift movement. Her fist landed directly on Sabrina's nose, causing her to arch back in pain and curse.

''You idiot you BLEW UP MY HOUSE!'' she yelled.

''By bib you bo vat!'' Sabrina muttered clutching her nose.

''You blew my freaking HOUSE WITH MY FREAKING STUFF AND MY FREAKING BACK!''

Sabrina pulled away just in time to avoid a second blow. ''THEN YOU USED SEWING THREAD ON MY FREAKING HEAD!''

Kelly tried to get up but her back gave away and she fell back on the bed with a loud groan.

Sabrina pulled back again. ''I'm glab you're obay!''

''Don't be because when I get off this bed...''

''Guess I beserbed dat...'' She shrugged. ''Veeling beper?''

Kelly frowned. ''Kinda...''

''Goob.''

''Hmpht.''

They stood in silence and Sabrina pulled the chair close and sat. Kelly twitched her lip and crossed her hands over her chest. ''I'm sorry.'' muttered Sabrina. Her eyes searched Kelly and her hand hers. She gave a gentle squeeze and it was all that Kelly needed to burst out in tears, surprising her.

''Hey why you crying now?!''

''I'm sorry tooooo...'' she sobbed. ''And I just got so mad at you for leaving like this and I just...'' She wiped her eyes gaining some control. ''Jill stopped visiting and... and...I just get so lonely without you guys...'' She gave Sabrina,who at that point stood dumbfounded by her outburst, a hurt look. ''And I'm sure you too feel the same.''

Sabrina leaned on and rested her elbows on the bed, keeping hold of Kelly's hand. And suddenly Kelly saw her close her eyes and hum.

''I look at all the lonely people... where do they all come from? I look at all the lonely people... where do they all belong?''


	23. My boss, the speaker box (Last chapter)

23 My boss, the speaker box

''And, yeh then should be the time I went down, totally wasted...'' Kelly laughed. '' Woke up the next day, found myself in a cupoboard . No memories of how I got there though.''

''A... cupboard? Really Kelly?'' Sabrina bursted in a small eruption of laughter. ''Well you must have good climbing skills when you're drunk!''

''Who knows!''

Their conversation was interupted by the opening of a door and Florences energetic entry. ''Well, well, well girls, having fun?'' She took their smiles as an answer and continued. ''Hey Sabrina? Dad wants to talk to you. C'mon, just for a while, next room.''

Sabrina lifted her eyebrows. ''You mean I will finally get to see Charlie du- eeerm I mean you father?''

Florence's Mona Lisa smile did not betray anything. Sabrina shrugged and run a hand through her hair, following her to a heavy door. She prepared herself to face the man with the familiar voice but she gazed at a small speaker box instead. She turned to Florence. ''You're kidding me right?''

''Well, hello Sabrina.'' squeaked the speaker.

''Charlie dude?!'' She went closer and leaned on. ''Hey, that's not fair you know!''

Charlied laughter filled the room. ''All in the right time, all in the right time. Now I've been wondering, how are you doing? How's Kelly? She seemed like a fine young lady to me.''

''Oh I'm fine... Kelly's gonna get better soon. But... how did you find me and how did we got here and just what exactly is-'' she started blurting out.

''Stop right here.'' he said pleasantly. ''I will answer all of your questions if you answer one for me.''

''Um...''

''Don't worry, you do not need to tell me about how you got into trouble.''

''Then?''

''I have a job for you. In fact, a job for you, Kelly and that blond one, Jill right?''

Sabrina sat on a comfortable armchair facing the speaker. ''And what exactly are you talking about?''

''Are you considering?''

She linked her hands together and threw the speaker box a sceptic look. ''As long as it is not something stupid and horribly boring, maybe yeah.''

''I doubt you will find it stupid or even boring, Sabrina. I sincerely doubt you will.''

_That's the end folks, for now. Questions unanswered indeed but you will soon know... in a new fic if people are still with me, I am waiting about what you think. Are you up for another read or no? It can be possibly named : Case Zero_


End file.
